I'll Protect You - Entry for FabianNina4eva4568's contest
by FabianRutterFan
Summary: Fabian and Nina are irrevocably in love. So when something terrible happens to Nina, Fabian will do whatever it takes to make her safe again.


**_TThis story is my entry to FabianNina4eva4568's Fabina contest. _**

Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin sat cross-legged on a picnic blanket, food spread out between them. Fabian, being the **romantic **that he was, had set up a lovely picnic **date **for himself and Nina. It was complete with gourmet sandwiches prepared by Trudy, lit **candles, **and a bouquet of fresh red **roses**. The sun was beginning to set, and the sky looked as if it was painted in an array of reds, oranges, yellows, and pinks. Nina's hair blew in the wind, making her seem almost unreal.

"You're so **beautiful**." Fabian breathed, staring into his girlfriend's eyes. She stared right back into his, getting lost in the sea of greens and blues.

Unknowing of what to say to her boyfriend's adorable comment, Nina leaned in and closed the gap between them. Their lips moved in sync, making sparks fly in both of their minds. Everything was absolutely perfect. Until Amber decided she'd capture the moment.

The blonde stood in the doorway of Anubis house, squealing as she took a picture of her favorite couple on her phone. Fabian was the first one to notice this, breaking the kiss and shooting up like a rocket.

"Amber!" he yelled, running after the girl, who quickly disappeared into the depths of the huge house. Nina giggled in her spot, listening to her angry boyfriend and giddy best friend argue over the picture ("Amber, delete it!" "No, you guys are so cute!"). Suddenly, a hand clasped over her mouth with force.

"Scream and you will regret it." a woman's voice said. Nina instantly recognized it as Vera Devonish's.

Knowing that Vera would hurt her terribly if she did scream, she kept quiet and followed the blonde lady to a black van.

Vera sat Nina in the back of the van, closing the doors and blocking off the windows so that nobody could see who was inside. She was almost positive Fabian and the other Sibuna members would try to find the girl, and that was the last thing she wanted. If she was to get away with gaining the Chosen One's powers, she needed Nina and only Nina.

* * *

A fifteen minute drive later, the van stopped. The Chosen One sighed in relief as the door opened to reveal the same brick farmhouse that Rufus had used.

'_Fabian can find this_', Nina thought, easing her mind a bit.

"Come, Chosen One," Vera sneered, firmly grasping Nina's arm and pulling, "we have much to discuss."

The brunette was led into the room Jerome had stayed in when he visited the farmhouse. She was forced into the same chair Patricia had slept in, and her hands were tied together with the same rope that had bound Trudy's. The place was filled with too many bad memories, and Nina hated it.

"I see you still haven't found a new place." she smirked. Vera looked offended.

"I've kept this one because of sentimental reasons."

_'Like making out with Rufus in this chair?' _Nina rolled her eyes.

"Vera?" she asked.

"What is it, girl?"

"Why do you want me here?"

"Ah, very good question, Nina. I want you because I need your powers. You see, if I can follow Rufus' instructions to steal your powers, I can bring him back to me. And that is something I want very much." the lady answered, selecting two crisp pieces of paper from the stack by the chair.

"It says here, 'when the retired Osirian is the one to die, golden tears does the new Chosen One cry. And when the full moon sets and her blood is taken with a knife, the retired Osirian will return to his life'. So, child, when the full moon appears tomorrow night, I will take your blood and your powers, in order to revive Rufus." she continued.

"Trust me, Vera, you don't want my powers." Nina exclaimed truthfully.

"Yes, I do, Nina."

"No, they come with consequences. I had to watch my boyfriend, my gran, and my best friends suffer last term. You don't want to see the people you love hurt, it hurts you." she whispered. Vera brushed this off.

"Well, I think you should get some sleep, Miss Martin! We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. I don't believe you'll be needing any extra food, I saw you and Fabian eating earlier. Goodnight, Nina!" Vera chirped, shutting the door, and disappearing into her house.

"Fabian, come quickly." the now alone Nina whispered to herself before curling into the chair.

* * *

"Where's Nina?" Fabian asked Patricia frantically, searching every corner of the house for her. He'd gone back outside after finally getting Amber to delete the picture, only to find Nina gone.

"I don't know, sorry." Patricia said, not looking up from the movie she was watching with Eddie.

"Do you know, Eddie?" the brunette boy interrogated.

"No, sorry dude." Eddie answered.

Fabian sighed, and continued to search the house.

Hours later, Nina was still nowhere to be found, and Fabian was getting even more worried. He was convinced she was trapped in that shed somewhere, and he was going to do whatever it took to get her back.

* * *

At midnight, the nerdy boy got out of bed, slipped his shoes and a jacket on, grabbed a flashlight, and headed outside. He grabbed his bike and took off down the road.

By this time, Nina was fast asleep, dreaming about Fabian. She dreamt about all of the moments they'd shared - the first **kiss **at prom, and every kiss after that, when Fabian told her she was 'the one', their many nights looking at the **stars**, the time he held her when her Gran was sick, and every time he held her after that. And for the first time in her life, Nina Martin missed someone more than she thought she ever could.

As Fabian peddled hard, Vera decided she'd give Nina bit to cry over. She took a knife and stepped into the Chosen One's room, padding over to where she sat. The evil lady began to carve the word 'sinner' in Nina's arm, watching the deep red blood drip down her arm with a look of malice in her eye. Nina awoke with an ear-piercing scream, beginning to hyperventilate when she saw Vera cutting her arm. She yanked it away, immediately pressing her shirt to the wound to stop the bleeding.

"That was a little preview of how tomorrow's going to go." Vera laughed evilly, leaving the knife on the table and stepping back into the house.

Nina was about to take the knife inside and hurt her kidnapper when she heard a banging on the garage door.

"Who's there?" she whispered through the door. The banging stopped for a moment.

"Nina! Nina, it's Fabian." the person said a bit crazily.

"Fabian!" Nina shouted back.

"Who are you talking to, Chosen One?!" Vera yelled, grabbing Nina's arm forcefully and dragging the knife through it, carving another letter. Nina screamed, and Fabian began to panic, gaining more strength. Acting on adrenaline and fear, he slammed the door one more time, causing it to fall with a loud crash.

When the dust cleared, Fabian laid his eyes on the scene before him. Vera lay on the ground, knocked out by the weight of the door. Nina stood in the corner, tears streaming down her face as she clutched her bleeding arm. Immediately, her boyfriend was by her side, holding her close. She buried her face into his chest, breathing in the familiar scent of his cologne.

"Oh God, Fabian, thank you." she whispered as Fabian rocked her, kissing her head.

"We need to leave now, Neens." Fabian decided, seeing Vera stir a bit. His girlfriend nodded her head, and he helped her stand up. Her knees were shaky from losing so much blood, but Nina powered through.

"Are you okay, love?" the brunette boy asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm good." Nina smiled, taking Fabian's hand and beginning to run. The night air was cold and whipped against their faces, but they kept running. If they stopped, Vera would most likely find them.

Everything was going fine up until Nina got sick. The pair was halfway back to Anubis house when she stopped suddenly, whispered "Fabian", and threw up. Her face was pale, and her entire body shook violently. Fabian could see blood coming through her shirt sleeve, and decided that she shouldn't walk.

"It's okay, Neens, I've got you." he soothed, rubbing circles on her back as she cuddled into his arms.

"We need to get back to the house." Nina said, breaking free of her boyfriend's strong grasp.

"I know, but you can't walk, love." he urged, letting her take a few steps forward and watching her face turn pale again. Nina shook her head, motioning "no, I can't". Deciding he shouldn't waste any time getting her home, Fabian told his Chosen One to get on his back. She obliged, climbing on and slinging her pained arms around his neck. Once Nina was settled, Fabian took off, running all the way back to Anubis without stopping. He didn't think for a minute that he was carrying a whole other person on his back. He didn't wonder for a moment if it might hurt him the next morning. All Fabian could think about was getting his love home safely, so she wouldn't hurt anymore.

Finally, the pair collapsed on the couch of Anubis, Nina clinging on to her Fabian like he was a lifeline. He still had his arms wrapped around her, and he was whispering sweet words into her ear while Trudy came pounding down the stairs.

"What happened? Why are you two down here so late? Nina, what happened to your arm?!" the house mother asked frantically.

"It's a long story, Trudes, and I think Nina just wants to go to bed." Fabian whispered.

Trudy nodded, and went ahead with cleaning Nina's arm. She rubbed alcohol on the wound, and wrapped it in a bandage. She didn't ask any questions, to Nina's relief.

When the cuts were cleaned and the stinging stopped, Nina and Fabian headed to bed. Nina hadn't wanted Fabian to leave her, and Fabian, being the sweet boyfriend he was, insisted that she stay in his room that night. So the pair cuddled into Fabian's blankets, the brunette girl laying her head on the boy's chest. He stroked her hair and held her tightly.

"Thank you for coming to get me, Fabes." Nina said softly.

"I'll always **protect** you, Neens." Fabian breathed, kissing her forehead and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
